Adiffrent kind of love
by E-Zbreeze
Summary: Summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

**A different kind of love**

**Warning: This contains boy on boy love. Don't like then why the heck are you here? There will be lemons, language, underage smoking and drinking and angst, blood, and limited violence. (I do not support violence or under aged drinking) Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; if I did I'd be rich. I just use it for my own entertainment.**

**Pairings: Main parings GaaNaru, might be a little ZabuHaku and SasoDei, ShikaKiba, NejiKiba, KakuHida**

**A/N: ….. Means the scene is changing, ~~~~~~ time skip, "speech", '**_**thoughts**_**'**

**Through the pain**

I sat up with a groan. '_Damb what happened last night?'_ I thought as I got off the couch. My body feels real sore. I ran my hand through my hair. "That's the last time I go drinking with those fuckers." I hear the front door open and slam. "Shit." I whisper and try to run to my room. Hence the word tried. I fell down half way there. "Naruto are you here?" _'Crap. Crap' _I crawled the rest of the way. I jumped on my bed and pulled the covers over my face. I hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to my room. "Naruto" I pretend to stir. "Da-dad?" "Yeah I'm home. Aren't you going to school?" "Yeah." I hear the door close and the footsteps walk away. I get up and sigh. "Great another day at that shit school."

….

I walked up the steps Konoha high and sighed. I hated this place. I walked in. "Oi Naruto!" I wince but turn around to be face to face with Kiba. "Ohiyo Kiba." I said with a small smile. "You ok you don't look so good." Kiba said worry clear in his voice. I nod and look around at the other kids crowding the halls. "You hear that our schools getting a visit from some group shit." "No." "Well now you have. It's because our school has a bad rep. We have the poorest grades and to many gang bangers." Kiba said with a grin "Not to mention lots of pot heads." I laugh. "Wow don't they know we have the poorest school and bad teachers that hardly teach shit?" "I know right." "Know what?" I turn around to see Haku standing there with Zabuza. "That school sucks ass." I say and grin at my best friend. He was girly looking but he kicks ass. "Oh. I really don't feel like going the orientation room to hear some fucker talk to us like he knows what we go through." Zabuza said leaning against the wall. "I hear that." A silver haired guy, I think his names Hidan said walking up to us. This guy's a nut he cuts himself and everything, he says it's a sacrifice for his god. The bell rung and everyone started walking to the orientation room. I took a seat on the second top row. Along with Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Haku Zabuza, Shino, and Ino. I felt someone pull me back in between their legs. I looked up and saw Gaara, my boyfriend looking back down at me with a blank expression. "Hey baby." I said and planted a kiss on his chin. He smirks and stroked my hair. "Ugh move Tobi un." I look up besides Gaara and Tenten Deidara was shoving Tobi away from him. "But, but Tobi wanna sit next to you senpai." Tobi pouted. That's what happens when your mom smokes while she's pregnant. You get a crack baby. I sigh and shake my head poor Tobi. "Danna make him move, un." Deidara complained. "Tobi get away from my boyfriend before I beat the shit out of you." Said red head said pulling his boyfriend closer to him. "Okie dokie." I chuckled. Tobi's so sweet and clueless you couldn't help but love him. "Ladies and gentlemen quite down. Please." Principle Tusandae said into her microphone. When everything was silent she spoke up. "Please welcome Mr. Orochimaru. He's a sergeant in the police department and we are honored to have him visit our school." She clapped as a pale skinned looking man walked in the center of the room and took the microphone. "Thank you. Hello boys and girls of Konoha High how are you all today?" People groaned and made rude comments. "Now it has come to my attention that you young people are in gangs and doing all kinds of drugs these days. I also know you are all drinking and you young ladies are getting pregnant very early." Snake guy said. "Oh fuck you." Ino yelled from her seat, she happened to be six months pregnant with Choji's baby. I snicker. "I want you all to know gangs and drugs will get you nowhere but jail!" "Oh we're so scared." I blurted. Orochimaru stared at me with a grim look. "Young man do you know what happens behind those rails?" I stand up. "Yeah I do. And I aint scared of going to juvie." "Kids like you get raped in that place." I snort and sit back down. "You kids can make a better living for yourself instead you choose to stay where you are the gutters. Why don't you all try to make things better?" "Because no one will give us a chance because we come from shit!" Kiba shouted and rolled his eyes. "No because you choose to follow your parent's footsteps and do drugs." "Now the fuckers talking about our parents. You really must want to fucking die." Hidan snorted. "You don't know us, un. You don't know what it's like. Some of us get raped and beaten at home and you're telling us we can make "better" of ourselves? Fuck off and go back to your side of town, un." "The police never answer our calls for help. They just laugh and gamble on our lives." Haku spoke out. The room burst with comments and whispers. Tsuade tried to calm us down but it just wasn't happing. "I'm out of here." I said getting up and walking down the rows. "Naruto where are you going?"one of the deans asked me when I walked past him. "Out of here." I said knowing Gaara was right behind me. I noticed more student were leaving. I walked inside the bathroom and leaned against the wall. I felt around me and kisses on my neck. "I hate this school." "We all do." Gaara said. He had such a sexy voice. "Let's get out of here then." I say and wrap my hands around his waist.

…..

"Ah Gaara." I pant when I feel him enter me. "You're so fucking tight Naruto." He whispered in my ear. "Shut up and move!" I groan. I hear him chuckle before he starts slamming into me. "So good. Yes. Faster baby!" Gaara grunts and starts penetrating my ass. "So close. I'm gonna cum soon." Hot liquid squirts out of me and on to the covers. I feel Gaara's come inside me before he rolls over to my side. "Love you." I say kissing his cheek. Gaara makes a sound and lights a cigarette. "I watch him smoke and I cuddle up beside him. He puts and arm around me and sighs. "I'll get us out of this dump one day." He whispers in my ear before I doze off. I don't think we'll ever get out of here, but if he believes we will then I will too. Gaara wasn't always poor, in fact his family's rich, but when his father found out he was gay he kicked him out. That sad my dad didn't kick me out when I told him I was gay. He didn't care. But he doesn't like me smoking or drinking. He said it's bad. The only reason we even live here is because my dad went bankrupt.

…

I sat outside with my friends smoking a joint. I passed it to Gaara who took it happily. "Guys I might be moving." I said rubbing my eyes. "What? Why?" Kiba asked getting up from Shikamaru's lap. "Dad said he finally saved enough for a new house in a good neighborhood." "What school are you going to go to?" "Uchiha High." "What the stuck up school? Hell no Naruto your part of us." Ino said crushing her cig under her foot. "….I'm leaving next week." I murmured and got up from Gaara's lap. I didn't want to leave my friends behind. Why did dad do this to me?

**Three weeks later**

"I hope you like this school. They have great teachers and everything. It's a great high school and I know you won't get in trouble here." My dad said as we stopped in front of the big school. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "See you later dad." I walked into the school and glanced around. The halls were clean, so clean you can eat off of it. I walked pass a counter full of trophies. Wow guess they do have a great school after all. Stupid fucks. I looked at my schedule and kept walking. I ignored all the curious whispers and glances. I really don't care about these people or what they have to say. I bumped into someone and stumbled back. "Hey watch where you're going punk you could have seriously hurt Sasuke kun." said a pink haired girl. I looked at the guy I bumped into. He had pale skin and dark raven hair. He was pretty hot, if you liked a stuck up guy. "I'll watch out next time." I said. "That's not good enough." said the raven haired guy. I snorted. "What you want me to suck your dick too?" "That's no way to talk to him brat." "Shut up you pink headed bitch." I hissed. I feel someone grab me. My instincts kicked in and I punched the guy. People stared wide eyed. "Oh my gosh he hit Sasuke." I stared at Sasuke and expected him to do something. But he just there and held his nose in shock. "Don't ever touch me." I said and walked away.

…

**Sasuke's Pov**

I watched the blond walk away. He hit me? No one has ever laid their hand on an Uchiha. I was pretty amazed. I had to have a piece of that. He looked good from behind. Neck long sun kissed hair, exotic azure eyes, a curvy body and a nice firm ass. I smirked and I will have him one way or another. I wiped my nose and ignored the fussing girls and walked to my next class. I entered and saw my blond sitting and looking out the window in the back. I smirked and sat next to him. "You won't get away with hitting me you know." I whisper into his ears. He jumps and glares at me. 'What the fuck do you want basterd?" I scoffed. "Basterd? I'll have you know my mother and father married before I was born." "I don't give a rat's ass." I was about to make a comment until I heard a phone vibrate. Said blond picked up his phone and looked at his text. I peeked at the message.

_Hey baby. How's skool?_

_Gaara_

Gaara? Who the fuck is Gaara? I thought as I watched the blond quickly text back.

_Nothing. I miss you so much._

_Naruto_

So that's his name. It suites him I suppose.

_I miss you too. Want me to pick you up after skool?_

_Gaara_

_You sure you want to?_

_Naruto_

_Yeah. Unless you found a new boyfriend._

_Gaara_

_Hell no. Not these stuck up assholes._

_Only you can fuck me good. ;]_

_Naruto_

_You're such a freak. Pick you up later._

_Gaara._

_Ok And F.Y.I. You like my freaky side._

_Naruto_

_Yeah that's true._

_Gaara_

I got angrier with every message I read. This Gaara must be Naruto's boyfriend. We'll have to change that won't we? "You want something asshole?" Naruto grunted as he put his phone away. "No not really." "Whatever floats your boat teme." 'Hn. You're such a dope." "At least I ain't a fucker like you basterd." Naruto turned back to staring out the window. "I think you should buy me lunch." I said firmly. "I don't think I will." The blond replied. I stared at his golden hair. "And why is that?" "Because I don't owe you shit." The blond got up and walked out the classroom. I blinked. Did he just walk out of class without permission? He was bold I'll give him that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A different kind of love**_

_Warning: This a boy on boy story I am nawt responsible if your eyes melt from it I ish sorry that it took so long but the computer was acting up…_

_Disclamier: Like I said in chap one I no own_

_Naruto's POV_

_Who does that basterd think he is? I thought to myself as I walked through the hallways with my hand in my pocket. I missed my old school and my friends. Why did dad have to bring me to this stupid stuck up school in the first place anyway. I mean I get the point that he wants me to be successful and all that good stuff but the point is no matter where he puts me I can't seem to focus on anything. I sometimes feel like a real loser, I wish I could be the person dad wants me to be but I can't. I was so deep In thought that I bumped into someone yet again. "Ah shit. Sorry." I muttered before I tried side stepping the guy but he stopped me. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" My head snaps up to look at the owner of the silky voice but I regretted it because the eyes I were starring into were so dark it felt like I was drowning in an endless sea of black. He looked so fucking hot damb. I shook my head as if to clear it. 'Get it together Naruto you already have a boyfriend.' I think to myself. "Are you going to answer my question?" "Oh um I was going to use the bathroom." I answer quickly. "May I see your hall pass?" "Hall pass? I don't have a fucking hall pass. What is this? Elementary school?" "Hn. I take that as a no." "Get out of my way jackass." I said huffing away. Is everyone in this school stuck up snobs with sticks up their asses? Jeez I can't wait for school to be over._

_Itachi's Pov_

_I watched the blond storm away and couldn't help but smirk. He's got a cute ass. When he was out of sight I walked to my office and sat down. He looked through his files until he saw a familiar face. "Naruto Uzamaki. "he smirked. "I will have you."_

_Naruto's Pov_

_I waited outside the school gate looking around anxiously. "Hey looking for me?" I turn around to with a grin. "Why yes Gaara darling. I am." I purr into his ear. "Your such a freak." "But you love it." I say as I hugged him. A shiver ran through my spine. I looked around and saw nothing so I shrugged it off. "Let's go this place gives me the creeps." I say dragging Gaara off."_

_Authors POV_

_Two pair of eyes watched the blond and red head walk away in happiness. But both had the same thing in mind. The young blond would belong to them one way or another._

_Thank you for the long wait Im soooo sorry but my computer was acting up. I also apologize for the shortness. Sigh I'm slacking lately. _


End file.
